


Free- dom

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Lix</p><p>Dean's into S&M... yay! For Sian, my girlfriend ;) We are gonna blow their narrow minds at prom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free- dom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> If the characters were mine, Harry Potter would never have been a children's book, it would have been put on the top shelf (to protect kids from the way supposedly innocent young children like themselves suddenly started humping each other like horny dogs)
> 
> Author's Note: SLASH. BDSM? Blood and cutting.

Seamus' POV

I always knew Dean had a kinky side to him. Everyone does, don't they? I mean, you can hide it all you like, but I doubt there's anyone on this planet who doesn't at least have fantasies about kinky sex and stuff like that. And Dean, well, he's so quiet and calm and well- mannered... there's sure to be at least one sexual fetish in there just begging to come out. And I was happy when we got together because I was going to be the one who freed it... I just didn't realise till we got together quite how kinky he was...

Not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong! I love it... it's just Dean is the last person you'd expect...

It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and Dean and I are stuck in school alone. Well, I got banned from Hogsmeade for a term after I took the twins' advice and tried to find out how many butterbeers it would take to get me drunk. There's not even any alcohol in butterbeers and it only took three- I'm beginning to think the twins might have spiked them... but that should be the last thing on my mind right now, because Dean's just come down into the Common Room. He's staying behind to keep me company... well, that's what he told everyone else. Don't let the innocent look fool you for a minute...

He gestures me to come over to him, and I obey instantly. I know what he has in mind. He grabs hold of my hand and tugs me up to our dorm, then locks the door, tugging his t- shirt off at the same time. This time he grabs me by my hair, getting a firm grip as he pulls me to the bed with a grin. For a moment he stands by the bed just watching me... and that moment is enough to get me horny as hell. Okay, so I have my kinky side as well, and when I know Dean has something in mind, I can go from zero to insane with lust in 0.01 seconds. When his mouth finally crushes again mine hard, it's enough to blow my mind. My knees are almost instantly weak, I have to cling on to his strong frame to keep on my feet. I open to him instantly, and his tongue plunders my mouth possessively, taking everything I have, asking for all I am, demanding it from me. As if I could hold it back when I am in his arms.

When he moves back, I fall to my knees before him; I know he likes it when I do that. He's smiling slightly, but the tinge of lust and conscious supremacy in that smile make it almost appear to be an evil smirk Malfoy would be proud of. I bow my head down as I untie his shoelaces and pull each carefully from his feet, before taking off his socks. I raise my eyes slowly to meet his, and see they are darkened with desire, his breathing already speeding up as he watches me. I keep my gaze on his eyes as I move to unbutton his trousers, pulling them down and off his ankles. He's wearing black boxers, they compliment his mocha, chocolate- coloured skin perfectly, the fabric already looks strained. He licks his lips as I slip a finger under the waistband.

"May I?" I ask. He nods once, sharply. It's as much a command as giving me permission, and I immediately tug the material over his erection and ease it away from his legs. Dean's hand grabs my hair once more, giving one sharp tug and in response I move my mouth to near his cock and let my tongue flicker over the tip. He hisses above me as I catch the drop of moisture there on my tongue and savour the taste in my mouth for a moment. Then I place a soft kiss on the head, teasing him a little bit. He won't like it, I know. His hands grip my head, digging into my jaw so I open my mouth wide enough to take him into my mouth. I suck gently for a moment, tracing patterns on the tender skin with my tongue. I bob my head slowly for a short time, before he grabs my hair once more, wanting control of the situation, of the speed and depth. He holds my head still and fucks my mouth hard, and I might be upset for the way he seems to disregard my safety and comfort as he forces his cock as deep as he can, if it weren't for the fact that I'm loving every second of it and he can tell. He pulls away abruptly, before he's finished, and I can't hold back the moan of loss that bursts forth from the deepest part of me, reaching out for him as he pulls away.

"Stop." he says simply, and I do. "I want to tie you up."

I stand then, pleased, "Yes." I agree. He gives that smile again, it borders on dangerous. "Strip." he orders.

I move my fingers slowly to the buttons of my shirt, fumbling with them as if I'm nervous, as if my fingers won't do as they're told. I manage to get down to the fourth button, moving as slowly as I can, before he growls my name. The dark, primal sound is enough to make me so hard it's painful, and I quickly tug off the shirt, turning my back on him as I bend right over to take off my shoes and socks. I wiggle my hips as I stand and turn to face him again. His eyes are searching my body, almost as if he didn't know every inch of it by sight and feel and scent and taste. I tug off my trousers and boxers at the same time, impatient. He's pleased by how eager I am, I can see it in his eyes, but he simply moves me to stand by the foot of my bed. Four posters are wonderful things, and I suddenly notice, most of all wonderful because there are the rails around the top for the curtains to hang on. It is to one of these rails that Dean attaches ropes using a simple spell, then directing the spell to my wrists. Suddenly, I am pulled to face the bed, my back to Dean and the room, as my arms are stretched up by the ropes till I must stand on my tiptoes, muscles tense and straining.

I hear Dean move behind me, then feel the full length of his body pressed against mine as he holds me for a moment. He bends his head to kiss my neck softly, nuzzling into the pale flesh there, before he moves up to my ear. He sucks gently, then suddenly bites hard on the lobe. A low moan escapes my throat and I hardly notice, concentrating only on everything that is Dean. His mouth moves back to my neck and he bites again; again I moan, his bite is harder, the moan is louder, and I'm pushing back against him to make my hunger obvious. He moves his mouth a little further for one more bite, this time hard enough to break my skin. I cry out loudly as I feel the skin stretch and tear beneath his mouth, the sting as I start to bleed. He pulls away for a moment to let the blood well in the nick in my skin, then laps at it softly, moaning as it melts on his tongue like chocolate. I know how he feels at moments like this... blood can taste incredible sometimes, so dark and primal. The colour and scent and taste can send you into sensory overload, can drive you insane with lust. And he's stood behind me licking up every trace of it.

He pulls away suddenly, and moves to sit on the bed before me. Abruptly I realise there is a knife in his hand- one of those muggle penknives made by the Germans or Russians or some country that's not Ireland. The blade is usually folded away, but now it's already out and ready. His eyes hold a question as he moves to kneel before me, making our eyes level as he raises the blade to about an inch from the flesh of my chest, just above my left nipple; I don't know why he even pauses to question, it's not as though I would ever deny him. I let my head give a single nod, and before I'm done he has pressed the blade into my skin and then he drags. The sharpness is drawn across my flesh for only maybe two inches then he pulls away, and I give a small sigh of loss, before we both watch as little beads of red seep through the slash, till there is a thin, solid ribbon of scarlet gleaming on my honey- toned skin. Then he leans forward, nipping with his teeth and tugging at the wounded flesh. His tongue slicks soothingly over the gash even as his teeth maim the skin surrounding it. I'm moaning again now, as he softly sucks at the rip he made. The nipple just below his tongue has already hardened almost painfully at his actions, and it's nothing compared to how painful my cock is.

"Please." I plead, suddenly, realising how needy I feel. He pulls away from me a moment later and there's a drop of my blood on his lip. Somehow, the sight is unbearable in it's eroticism and I find words spilling from my mouth unchecked. "Please, for Gods sake, please, Dean, fuck me, please, now, please, Dean."

He just laughs at me for a moment. "Maybe I should leave you tied up like that." he offers, as he sits back from me and watches me. I'm tugging on the bonds, trying to get to him, pleading and moaning without a single thought of pride or shame, my body wound up tight, desperate. His eyes move to my cock, jutting red and weeping and his hands move to stroke his own erection. "Stop pleading." he orders sharply. "If I want to leave you like that I can and there's nothing you can say or do. Right, Seamus?"

I can't stop the way my head falls and my shoulders droop. "Yes." He's often threatened to leave me unsatisfied if I don't behave and it looks like this time he'll go through with it. He's fucking his hand hard now, his face showing clearly that he's enjoying his own touch, that he can quite easily get his satisfaction just from watching me like this. My eyes slide shut in defeat, but then suddenly he's behind me, two lubed fingers thrusting forcefully into me, twisting hard then pulling out, and then he's *there*. Our screams of pleasure melt together, ecstatic at finally joining. He moves in me fast and furious, already close and frantic for release. I'm so, so hard, but he's ignoring my pleas for him to touch me, he just thrusts harder and harder, till he gives a low, gasped moan against my neck and sinks his teeth into my flesh, drawing more blood just as he starts come deep inside me. I feel his release, find myself right at the edge, but before I can go over he stops moving, wrapping his arms around me to keep himself steady and burying his face in my neck, panting hard on my sensitive skin.

"Dean." I moan breathlessly.

"Shh." he breathes out over my damp flesh, making goosebumps raise all over my body. I wait for him to do something... continue fucking me, pull out and suck me, jerk me off, whatever, I'm so close I don't care what he does so long as I come... but. He just stays there. I can't bear it. It feels like I've been waiting for ever, even if it's only been about forty seconds since he told me to be quiet.

"Dean. Wanna come! Please."

"Wait."

"Then untie me, let me hold you."

"No."

"But I just want to touch you, I'll be good, please." I can tell from the way he's breathing is getting shorter again that he likes what I'm saying.

"You should know not to plead with me like that." he says thoughtfully.

"Yes, but... just let me hold you... untie me... need you... Please let me go. Master." His breath is sucked in on a gasp, I can feel him firm more within me. I've never called him that before, but I don't know why now, he obviously likes it. "Please, Master."

A flick of his wand evaporates the ropes, I start to fall, already unused to balancing myself, but his arms are around me and he pushes me down onto the bed beneath him, and I brace myself on hands and knees so he can take me, but suddenly he pulls out. I don't understand, but then he rolls me onto my back, looking me in the eyes as he plunges deep into me again, fucking me harder than before, taking me with a force that should break me in half, but instead only opens my heart and mind to his, bringing us closer and closer to being one. I pull his head down to mine to kiss him as I wrap my arms and legs around his long, warm body. I meet each of his thrusts, bringing him deeper and deeper inside me, kissing him with all the force I can. He's moving against my erection with each thrust, and I know I'm about to come. I move my head to Dean's neck and bite hard. His body tenses with surprise at the reversal of roles, and then we're both exploding, crying out each other's names, and it's so overwhelming that I black out.

I never thought I'd enjoy rough sex so much, but thank God I have Dean to show me how great it can be.


End file.
